The light in the darkness
by babysheflies
Summary: First two chapters are not very good but after over a year I am finally updating. A story about the Harvest Goddess's return, and what emotions are going on between her and the Witch Princess. Rated for language.
1. Why was it me?

An Attempt.

Right now I'm sitting in my room starring at my teddy bears. I guess you could say I have an obsession with stuffed animals.

You see a while ago I accidently got rid of the harvest goddess. Wait more than a while ago, it's been a year. I'm telling you it was a total accident. And so I could have gone and try to get her back to forget-me-not valley but I am too much of a wimp. I think that if I went to go look for her she might think I care about her. But of course I don't!

She always shows up with a gigantic smile on her face and always say's taa-daaa! Not to mention in a really annoying voice. Her skimpy little outfit just makes me mad. Her earrings dangle with a little jingle sound that hurts my ears. Her eyes are green and somehow you get lost in them it feels like you are trapped, I hate being trapped. She is so bubbly and care-free! I hate it, I hate it all.

But why I hate it so much is a different story. That gigantic smile on her face is somehow heart-warming. It's a new feeling for me. When she says taa-daaa in that "annoying" voice it makes me happy. Her skimpy little outfit makes me mad because I know it looks so good on her. Her earrings jingle sound may hurt my ears but then I know when she is around. And when she's around it's a good thing. You do get lost in them and I do hate feeling trapped but I guess it's a new kind of trapped because I like it. Her bubbly personality is something no one can compare too. I tried to be as carefree as her and I failed miserably.

Anyways I have to go, I hear someone at my door. I quickly shoved away my blue diary in one of my book shelves and ran to the door.

Who wants to see me, I didn't even think people knew I existed in this little hut. I opened the door and what I saw made me jump.

It was her. The Harvest Goddess. The woman I have been thinking about for at least a year now. I wrote in my diary about her. I have dreams about her coming back all the time.

I starred at her in amazement. But she didn't look bubbly right now or carefree.

"Well hello there Alice." Goddess said with a smirk. I haven't heard someone call me Alice in so long. Alice isn't really my name, neither is Witch Princess. You see I don't really have a name I never did. When I was born into this world my life had already been planned out. It was to be the Witch Princess when I turned the age of 13. That was it, I could not fall in love, have children, or friends. But I could not go to school without a name, so I called myself Alice. Being sheltered out from the other children and being nasty they started to call me witch. I wonder how they knew that soon enough I would have to become a witch. Ironic isn't it?

Oh god, I'm standing there with nothing to say. Umm…

"Hi Melody." I replied nervously. Just like me the Harvest Goddess was born into this world with her life already planned out. She had no name either and her name obviously was not Harvest Goddess so when we got to school interesting how we ended up in the same class, she introduced herself as Melody. Since she was so absolutely perfect the kids obeyed and called her Melody. Like a sweet song. At such a young age Melody was already a 'goddess.'

"Did you miss me?" Melody teasingly asked slowly walking in a circle around me. Both of her hands behind her back.

Oh hell yes, I missed you so much! Ha no that's not what I said. That's what I wanted to say instead I laughed. "I barley noticed you were gone."

Melody smiled at me. "Well princess why don't you let me inside so you can explain yourself?"

Without even thinking I motioned her to come inside. I went over to my kitchen blushing at what I had done.

When I heard one of my chair's moving I knew the Harvest Goddess was just sitting down but I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to look at her. She was looking at me, embarrassed I turned away. I was in the middle of filling the kettle with water when I heard Melody's voice.

"Now Alice don't put anything poisonous in my tea, you have already put me in another dimension for a year I would like to live a while longer in my home town."

Oh god what am I supposed to say!? If I say something mean she will leave but if I say something nice she will think I like her!

"I won't, and I'm sorry. For turning you to stone and then sending you and all your elf things to another dimension."

I heard from behind Melody make a sarcastic gasp. "Was that you being nice?" She asked.

"It was an attempt." I laughed out loud.

"Well it was pretty good." She replied quietly.

I couldn't help myself blush even more. Why was I blushing!? Could I like her. No I couldn't! I just couldn't.

Oh no oh no this can't be good. The harvest king will get so mad!

And what's the point of liking someone? It's so stupid.

In my 232 years of life I have never felt any other emotion rather than anger towards someone.

Melody and I have been enemies since we were born, it's not natural for us to be friends or anything more and it's not aloud.

There is a stone near the top of the mountain in mineral town. The Harvest Goddess and I were taken up to the stone at the age of 13 to stand all night with one hand on the stone and the other by our side. It was like signing a contract. I remember that day perfectly. The clouds were dark and depressing and then it started to rain for hours. But we weren't aloud to move, so we stood there all night in the rain tears falling down our faces not knowing what was happening. After the night was over and the sun had come up we had to repeat the writing on the stone out loud until we thought it would be imprinted in our memory forever. The stone has writing engraved that's say's Heaven and Hell, shall never pass as anything more than enemies.

I am hell. She is Heaven. It will never work.

As I went to go sit down at the table with our cups of tea I felt something running down my cheeks. Tears of anger, frustration, confusion. It was like before. Unlike before the rain could cover it up, but no not now.

Melody gasped, stood up, and ran towards me. "Alice?" "Why are you… crying?" She muttered, concerned

I paused looking down at the ground. "I don't know it's never happened since I was human!" I yelled at her. But she didn't seem affected by my anger.

"We aren't supposed to cry." Melody whispered. I blinked twice as more tears fell down my face. I know what she means by "we." As in not human. Un-natural. Hell and heaven. We can never be together. Ever.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "What's wrong?" Melody asked concerned.

"It's none of your business!" I couldn't help myself but yell. She shouldn't even be in MY house!

Melody put a hand on my shoulder trying to be comforting. Her hands were as cold as snow. Melody flinched at my burning skin. My body was like a fire and hers was like a blizzard.

I looked at her for a split second than moved out of the way so her freezing hands weren't on my shoulder.

I screamed and threw my cup of tea at the wall.

Why was I the one chosen to be a witch!?

End chapter 1

Note1 Please review!

Note2- I really am not a big yuri writer/reader but some couples are just awesome 3

Note3- COME ON PEOPLE write some more witch princess fics there are barely any!


	2. They don't understand

Reviews!

To…

HMemma546: I read your story and I liked it! I'm pretty sure I reviewed… And yea here is this chapter so enjoy!

Love Suicide: I'm glad you thought it was good and intense :P And yes slowly but surely I will continue this story!

Awesome Rapidash: Ya I wanted to try something different and I know my grammar isn't very good ha-ha… I'll try to work on it.

The expensive cup shattered against the wall into a million tiny little pieces. The scolding hot tea splashed every where.

But I didn't care. I became very upset. Why was it me who had to be the witch princess? As a little girl I wanted nothing more than to just be happy and raise a family, with friends always by my side. I didn't want the whole population of who knows how many towns to hate me.

But they don't understand, they don't know that it isn't my fault I'm like this. Believe it or not, before my 13th birthday I was a happy person!) My family was nice to me. And so were my friends. But that all changed after I became what I am now.

During that cold winter night I could feel my happiness being drained away. Like the stone was sucking it out of me. Approaching midnight I felt faint like I had no soul, but very soon after midnight I felt angry like the stone had not drained my happiness but filled me with depression.

So, so what you stupid villagers? So what if I am a bitch? Maybe I just feel the need for someone else to feel my pain!?

"Alice?"

I put my head up to find the Harvest Goddess staring at me.

Her stare turned into a glare. "Do you think you are the only one with problems because you aren't!" "I have problems to you know, I have the responsibility to look after every soul on this planet!" "Well you waist your life away in this hut, I barely have time to sleep or eat or even sit down for a second!"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered apologetically

"No you aren't, you spend your whole life in this hut you haven't gone outside since when?" "Not to mention you are pretty self centered, you don't even bother to come and save me even though you were the one who trapped me!" Melody screamed in my face"

"I could have come and saved you if I wanted but- NO buts you could have but you didn't!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" I yelled at her, trying to say one sentence without getting interrupted.

There was a long awkward silence…

"Hmph." Melody crossed her arms and turned away. Then she stormed out the door, slamming it on the way out.

"Wow she's pissy today..." I muttered.

I've never seen her so mad before. How can she hold it in?

Meanwhile….. Melody stormed her way through the village at night time. Passing by the bar as a drunken Karen was being dragged out of the bar by Rick.

"Karen we have to go home." Rick told her.

"*Giggle* Rick look, it's the Harvest Goddess!" Karen laughed.

Rick didn't even bother looking at me.

"Hehe, oh Harvest Goddess I've dreamed of meeting you since I was a little girl, please grant me a wish, I'd like another drink please I'm pretty thirsty! *Hic*"

That girl made me so angry I just wanted to grab a beer and through it at her head. But I didn't. I am the Harvest Goddess. A lady, always nice, and always sweet. I leave the concussion making up to the Witch Princess.

UGH THE WITCH PRINCESS. THAT SELF CENTERED BITCH.

Wow… I haven't felt this angry in forever. I can't even remember the last time. No, wait I can. About a week before I was made a goddess. I was angry for so long. Angry at my friends, angry at my parents, and angry at life. Everything sucked. Before I was granted the pure happiness for the rest of my life. Well at least till now…

Finally I made it back to my pond, to find someone else was there. The Harvest King was there.

"Hello Melody."

"Uh- Hello sir." I nervously said. He was definitely pissed.

"I heard you paid a visit to somebody today." He mocked.

"Um, yes I did."

And you guys drank some. Tea, together…?" He asked, but obviously knowing the answer.

I nodded faintly.

"Melody you know you can't do that or else this happens!!" He yelled at me getting in my face.

"What happens?" I asked.

"You and that Witches emotions are switched around, you are angry and she is feeling sorry, that never happens! And I won't allow it to anymore! No more seeing the Witch!"

"You're not my dad! I can do whatever the hell I want!" I screamed going towards him.

He seemed a little bit shocked since it looked like I was challenging him to a fight. But then he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"You get a month Melody; I know exactly how you feel about the Witch Princess. I can practically read your thoughts, your feelings."

What was he talking about; I don't even know how I feel about the Witch Princess. How is he to say he knows how I'm feeling when I don't even know?

"So a month for what?" I asked with attitude.

"To figure out how you two can work together. Ha-ha if you guys can actually work it out between each other- No I won't say it! Why, cause it will never happen!" He chuckled between every few words.

"Heaven and Hell just don't go together Melody; don't hide from the truth just face it."

With a poof the Harvest King disappeared from my pond leaven a dumbfounded me standing there in silence.

End chapter 2

Note 1: So I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the huge wait but I just totally forgot about it over spring break and stuff.

Note 2: Please review and tell me how you feel about me switching up their emotions.

Note 3: Remember I always appreciate ideas, and a lot of the time end up adding them into the story! So review, review, review!

Note 4: And uh, I'm really lazy so if you wrote any Witch Princess or Harvest Goddess fics please send me the link. :P


	3. AN please read

**The Light in the Darkness **

**A/N **– So it has been sooo long since I last updated… And I really don't know where this story is going. Frankly, I don't know if I ever even had a plan to begin with… So, please if this story is still going to happen I would appreciate a message or a review by someone to help me out with this story. My writing has improved a lot since then because it was so long ago and I was maybe 12. (Not saying anyone who is 12 cannot write, just saying I really couldn't.)

So, if anyone has any ideas… I repeat** any **ideas; it would really help if this story is even going to go anywhere.

Though I don't want to do any lemons, sorry… I don't even know if Witch and Goddess are even going to have that kind of relationship.


End file.
